


Midnight in Paris

by milkymilkyderection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant!Zayn, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submissive!Louis, spitting, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymilkyderection/pseuds/milkymilkyderection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very rough Zouis smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the lack of structure and stuff. I literally just wrote what came to mind.  
> Feedback of any kind would be greatly appreciated :)

Drunken night at a hotel. Louis gets really drunk and gets naked and showcases his goodies to everyone in the Paris streets in the hotel window. Zayn encourages his behavior due to his hidden obsessive sexual attraction towards Louis and his butt. While Louis lays faced down on the bed, still naked and about to pass out, Zayn lays next to him and starts to touch him softly and Louis takes a while to warm up to the touching, but eventually gives in and lets him touch his butt, but only his cheeks and not in between. Zayn starts to get brave almost immediately and starts to slip his fingers in the crack and Louis starts to protest, but Zayn leans his body on top of Louis, pinning him down. Louis fusses a bit, but then stops and says it's alright and that Zayn can't touch his hole. Zayn reluctantly agrees and starts to squeeze Louis' ass, massaging them with his strong, veiny hands while gradually slipping his fingers deeper and deeper between Louis' cheeks. Louis starts to clench his cheeks, and Zayn looked at him. But Zayn slips one hand down from Louis' ass cheek to his perineum and starts massaging it with two of his fingers. Louis starts to moan a little and ceases the clenching, and Zayn continues to massage his cheek with one hand and his perineum with the other. Zayn then lowers his face onto one of Louis' ass cheeks and starts to rub his stubble against it with his eyes closed. He then starts to kiss his cheek while spreading them open with the other hand. He laid his tongue flatly onto Louis' ass and dragged it up and down the surface, kissing and biting along the way. His two fingers seem to have a mind of their own as they slowly traveled up into the clef of Louis' ass and ended right below his hole. Louis immediately clenched his cheeks again, but, Zayn's fingers were stuck in between them, fighting their way to spread them open. The fingers started to dig themselves into his cheeks. Zayn started to get frustrated, so he took a huge chunk of meat in his mouth and bit down as hard as he could, making Louis relax his cheeks and stick his ass up in the air a little. Zayn quickly saw this opportunity and put both of his hands on Louis' waist and held them in place while he positioned himself to where Louis' ass was right in front of his face. Zayn licked his lips and pressed his wet lips down onto Louis's hole. He felt Louis clench his cheeks once more, so he decided to open his mouth and stick out his tongue and massage Louis' hole with it. Zayn could sense of automatic panic in Louis's body as everything tensed up, but Zayn continued to lick his hole. Louis's body was still frozen as Zayn attempted to stick his tongue inside of Louis, but he just stopped altogether. But, as soon as Zayn stopped, Louis's hand grabbed Zayn's head and shoved it back into his ass, burying it in his ass. Zayn was surprised by Louis' sudden impulse, but continued to lick Louis's hole. Zayn attempted to stick his tongue inside of Louis again, and succeeded, making Louis moan and push back into Zayn's face. Zayn gripped Louis' ass cheeks in his hands and squeezed as Louis rhythmically forced Zayn's tongue in and out of his hole. Zayn smacked the right cheek hard, leaving a red handprint that he quickly covered up with his mouth. Louis' hole was exceptionally wet now, and Zayn wanted to take it further. He hopped onto his knees as he used one hand to rub Louis' wet hole and used the other to unzip and pull down his jeans to his knees. His hard dick sprang out of his boxers and he inched his crotch closer to Louis' ass. He replaced the fingers on Louis' hole with the pre-cum drenched tip of his dick, circling and slowly inching deeper and deeper into Louis. Though he was verbally denying this sudden invitation, Louis' hips rolled against Zayn's tip, pushing it in further by his own urge. Zayn continued to rub his dick inside of Louis as he slipped his hand up his own shirt, passing his clenching abs to caress his hard nipples. He let go of his dick and let Louis do all the work while he pulled his shirt over his head and set it behind his neck. He slipped his penis out of Louis, hearing a groan of disappointment from the other boy. Zayn licked his hand and rubbed his dick, making it wetter than it already was. He stuck his dick back into Louis, only this time he went a little further. Louis' head flew back in a short cry when Zayn pulled back, but quickly plopped back down as Zayn started to slowly fuck him. Zayn placed his hands on both sides of Louis and started to kiss his hair, pushing in deeper and deeper with each thrust. By the time he was leaving marks all over Louis' neck, Zayn was balls-deep inside of Louis. Louis' toes were curled up tremendously tight, as tight as he clenched around Zayn's dick. Zayn licks Louis' feathery hair and wet neck and starts to bite on his back. He speeds up the pace, his groin smacking into Louis' jiggling ass. Zayn is making these animalistic grunts into Louis' ear, who seems to enjoy it, while there is no noise coming from Louis' gape-opened mouth. Zayn presses his body against Louis' back and kneads deeper into him, gripping Louis' throat in his strong hand while breathing and grunting heavily into Louis' hair. He sticks two of his fingers into Louis' mouth and growls, "Suck." Louis immediately complies, licking and slurping and chewing on the long bony fingers. Zayn flips Louis onto his back while still inside of him and spreads his legs as far as they can go and fucks him hard. He looks down at Louis and sees his wet red half-lidded eyes and drooling mouth and hard uncut dick leaking with pre-cum and it turns him on even more. Louis pinches and pulls on both of his nipples and clenches his teeth, his voice hoarse and soft as he urges Zayn to fuck him even harder. Zayn lifts Louis' left leg above his head and start fucking him from a different angle, and Louis started to dig his fingers into his perineum and slips one into his hole with Zayn's dick. Zayn spits on Louis' soaked chest and uses his free hand to rub his saliva all over Louis' abdomen. Zayn brings his hand back up to Louis' throat and squeezes and Louis grips onto Zayn's forearm, but closes his eyes in bliss, panting through his gritting teeth. The mattress was shifting to the right and Louis' head was slamming against the wooden headboard. Zayn watched Louis with angry eyes as he felt himself reaching his climax, fucking Louis with great determination. His grip on Louis' throat tightened more and more as the scowl on Zayn's face altered into something more helpless and vulnerable. Tears began to form, and he let go of his grip on Louis' throat to grip his hair instead and lunged down to attach his teeth onto Louis' neck. Eager, more desperate grunts vibrated in Zayn's throat as he sucked on Louis' neck. The pit of his stomach began to tingle and the hold he had on Louis' left thigh and hair became unbearably strong. Zayn could taste copper between his teeth, and a burst of euphoria spread throughout his body; the veins in his neck and arms protruding through the skin, his body arched over, trembling and jerking sporadically, every part of his spine exposed and his heart pounding in his chest. He released his bite and sighed into Louis' neck, exhausted. He opened his eyes and saw the dark red bite marks he had left, and sat back up to look at Louis. The bloodshot eyes were staring back at him, wild like a predator.


End file.
